1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antimicrobial polymeric bisbiguanides, and, more particularly, to antimicrobial polymeric bisbiguanides capped with alkylene pyrrolidonyl groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bisbiguanides are well known as antimicrobial agents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,898; 4,022,834; 4,567,174; and 4,670,592. Manufacture of antimicrobial polymeric diguanides by reaction of a metal salt of dicyanamide, or a diamine salt of dicyanamide, and a diaminoalkane, has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,643,232 and 3,428,576. Polymeric diguanides based upon these patents have broad spectrum biocidal activity and have gained wide acceptance as disinfectants in the brewing, foodstuff, soft drink and dairy industries. For example, Vantocil.RTM. IB, a trademark of the ICI Corp., is a cationic polymeric diguanide which is an active disinfectant for use in these industries. However, the presence of cyano and/or amino end groups in these polymers can contribute to their toxicity and/or irritability.
Cutler, in Soap and Chemical Specialties, February 1966, page 45, relates effective antimicrobial activity of bisbiguanides to their hydrophilic-lipophilic balance (HLB) values. However, since bacteria grows in an aqueous phase, preferred antimicrobial bisbiguanides should have water solubility as well as suitable HLB values.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide novel antimicrobial polymeric bisbiguanides which have excellent water solubility, and reduced toxicity and irritability properties.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following more particular description thereof.